


Sole Mates

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual, Cum Play, Facials, Ficlet, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Top Steve Rogers, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: Bucky slides the sole of one foot up Steve's hard length while his other foot plays toesies with Steve's balls. He rubs his feet against Steve's cock in every position and at every angle he can think of. Steve starts to leak precum. Nice.





	

"Natasha is a bad influence on you, Buck."

"Why? Just because we spent a fun BFF spa day together? Look at the beautiful pedicure I got!"

Bucky leans forward on the edge of the bed where he's sitting, extends his bare feet and wiggles his toes, admiring the technician's handiwork.

Steve rolls his eyes. Bucky frowns in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not the fuckin' Fist of Hydra anymore. I can get a pedicure if I goddamn well want one!"

Steve rolls his eyes again, the brat.

"And another thing, Rogers, should I really be getting sass right now from a naked man in restraints who's supposed to be kneeling obediently on the floor in front of me?"

There's a pause.

"No, sir." Steve lowers his eyes. "Sorry, sir."

"Okay, that's more like it. Now I don't want to hear another goddamn word out of you until I say you can speak again."

Steve shifts slightly on his knees. His wrists are tightly bound with nylon rope at either end of the steel rod laying across the back of his neck and shoulders. They both know, of course, that such laughable bonds pose no real hindrance to Steve's ability to free himself, but he's playing along like the good sport he is.

"Come nearer. I want to touch you."

Steve knee-walks closer to the bed where Bucky is sitting naked and then stops at Bucky's command. Bucky runs one foot over Steve's muscular thighs, caressing them slowly. His instep brushes against Steve's cock as his toes wander through Steve's blond pubic hair. Bucky's other foot trails up Steve's body until it reaches his abs, pausing there to rub small circles over every hill and valley.

Bucky is getting hard from the exquisite sensation of Steve's solid yet pliable body under his soles and toes. Steve is busy watching Bucky's feet fondling his torso, his head bent downwards beneath the steel rod.

Pshht, Bucky thinks. Artists! They're always such visual creatures.

"Eyes on me, Rogers. See how you're turning me on?"

Bucky starts stroking his dick as it fills and rises, making sure that Steve has a good view as it hardens. Steve licks his lips and swallows excess saliva two or three times as he watches Bucky pump his cock. Steve wants to blow him so much he can hardly stand it but since he's not allowed to speak or move, all he can do is plead with those big blue eyes.

Steve really is hopeless, Bucky thinks to himself. The guy can't ever get enough dick down his throat. Thank god for that, of course, but it's not happening tonight.

"No cocksucking allowed, Steve. That's what you get for making fun of my pedicure."

Bucky shifts a bit further back on the bed so he can stretch out his legs and bring his feet up to Steve's impressive pecs. He lightly rubs his big toes over each nipple, both of which immediately stiffen to attention. Those pink nipples are ridiculously sensitive, Bucky knows, and are hardwired straight to Steve's dick. So Bucky takes his time fondling them, pinching the hard peaks between his toes while Steve's breath becomes shallow and quick. Feeling Steve's responsive flesh beneath his feet is revving up Bucky as well and his cock jumps in his hand as he masturbates.

Steve moans with the pleasure of it all and slumps under his restraints.

"Did I say you could move?"

Immediately, Steve straightens his back, tucks in his ass and makes sure his legs are slightly apart again where he kneels. But now he's got a stiff prick jutting out as well.

Yay for me, Bucky thinks. Mission accomplished!

Bucky slides the sole of one foot up Steve's hard length while his other foot plays toesies with Steve's balls. He rubs his feet against Steve's cock in every position and at every angle he can think of. Steve starts to leak precum. Nice. Bucky's toes caress Steve's cockhead, fondling its sensuous curves as needy little noises escape from the back of Steve's throat. Grasping Steve's dick between his big toe and its neighbor, Bucky slides them up and down and damn near comes just from the erotic look and feel of Steve's cock between his toes.

In fact, Bucky is so turned on by giving Steve a foot job that he knows he can't last much longer. A minute later, Bucky stands up, grabs Steve's jaw with his silver hand and, tugging his cock a final couple of times, comes hard on Steve's face.

"Thought you'd like a nice facial from Bucky's Spa, special delivery," he gasps, sitting back down again on the bed.

Steve grins and sticks the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth to catch a drop of cum as it slides down. Bucky laughs and lifts one foot to Steve's face, running his toes gently through the rest of the cooling cum. Delighting in the feel of its wetness between his toes, Bucky suggestively runs his big toe over Steve's pouty lower lip. Steve obligingly starts to lick the cum off Bucky's toes, getting more and more enthusiastic until he's sucking hard on all Bucky's toes, rolling them around in his mouth and tonguing them individually. Since he's been denied Bucky's cock to suck, his toes will just have to do. Steve applies himself diligently.

Bucky sighs happily and makes the tactical error of closing his eyes.

The next thing he knows, Steve jumps to his feet, tears off the nylon ropes, bends the steel bar into a U shape and tosses it aside, grabs Bucky by the ankles, lifts his legs and pushes him onto his back on the bed, all in one seemingly fluid motion.

"Okay, enough teasing, Barnes. I need to fuck you RIGHT NOW."

Steve grabs the lube off the nightstand, opens Bucky with a quick succession of slicked fingers and then pushes in.

"Put your feet up on my shoulders, Buck."

Bucky does and Steve starts thrusting into him hard, fast and desperate. As he fucks him, Steve repeatedly turns his head to kiss and lick both of Bucky's feet. Bucky is so turned on from watching and feeling Steve that he's soon hard once more, jerking himself off as Steve's hips pound into him.

It doesn't take long until Bucky goes over the edge again with a loud and incoherent moan. This triggers Steve to also come hard inside him, holding onto Bucky's ankles as they both shake and writhe with the force of their orgasms.

Later, lying in each other's arms, Steve murmurs:

"I'm sorry for being disobedient, Bucky, but I couldn't help myself. Fuck, your feet are gorgeous."

"I know. I may have to go for more pedicures with Natasha to keep them that way. Just for you."


End file.
